Welcome to Hell (PewDiePie Fanfiction Book One)
by Torii101
Summary: Look out for the sequel! 'Fight for a Friend' This is my PewDiePie fanfiction! I really hope it's a good story. I've been going through writer's block so the chapters are a bit short, but I think I make up for that in the chapters. I only own Emika. Hope you bros enjoy. Any feedback is welcome and much appreciated..
1. Deadly Wake-Up Call

**A/N: Hey all! If you're reading this, I want to thank you. This is my first time posting on this site, so I'm kind of nervous. I read through the guidelines and rules, and I understand them for the most part. I'm not completely sure how to get around this site, and how to label my stories, so if I do something wrong, please tell me. Well, that's all I suppose. Guess I should say that I don't own PewDiePie/Amnesia or their characters, and that I only own my OC Emika. Well, enjoy! (R&R possibly?)**

**~Torii**

* * *

_~Emika's POV~_

"Well, I think I have to end it here, bros. I hope you enjoyed watching me play this episode of Amnesia!" the male voice came from the glowing computer screen in front of me. I smile, brofisting the screen out of habit. I shut my laptop, laying it on the nightstand beside my bed. I glance at my clock. Two o' clock. I've lost more sleep in the past three days than I did over the combination of all my teenage summers.

I yawn sleepily, cuddling up to my Golden Retriever stuffed dog. "Goodnight, Mitzi." I close my eyes, letting the sweet softness of slumber wash over me, drifting through the sea of dreams.

...

"Wow, so pretty," I say softly, slowly turning in a circle, taking in the scene around me.

I'm standing in a lush, green meadow, the wind slightly blowing a gentle breeze. I watch as many multi-colored butterflies flutter around me in a dance. Little forest creatures ran around my feet, chasing each other playfully. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I instantly became relaxed. Then, one of the animals screech, sounding an alarm. I try to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. I try to move, but it was like I was frozen solid. I listen to the sound of dying animals, my heart breaking with each noise. The meadow was filled with a terrible stench, that of blood and sweat. I wrinkle up my nose, the only part I could move. A grunting sound came from somewhere in front of me, and my eyes shot open, breaking through the barrier that was keeping them shut. I scanned my view, my eyes resting on a disfigured shadow. It looked toward me, its face hidden by the shadows it was in. I tried to move, to get out of the light that was pouring on me, but I still couldn't do anything. I couldn't look away either. It took a step toward me, the light finally illuminating its face. It was most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Its beady black eyes bored into me. It dislocated jaw hung down on its chest. It body was fat, wrapped in some black fabric of some sort. Both of its hands were chubby, and they had long, sharp black claws that could tear you to shreds. It took another step toward me, emitting an eerie groan. I shuddered, our gazes locked in a never-ending battle. It raised a clawed hand, bringing it down on me. A scream tore from my lips as my life drew to an end...

...

I shoot straight up, my breathing quick and shallow. I had sweat on my forehead, and I wipe it off with the back of my hand. I close my eyes, the image of that terrible monster still in my mind. I take a shaky breath, trying to calm my heart rate down.

"Ah, you're awake."

I jump up, screaming. A hand wraps around my mouth from behind, the other pulling me backwards.

"Shhh. It's okay, Emika."

My eyes widen, and the hands are removed. A human steps in front of me, their face hidden by the shadows. The image of the monster flashes through my head, and I open my mouth to scream again. But the person puts a finger to their lips, so I keep it in. They walk away, lighting some candle-like cylinders. They turn around, and I stare, dumbfounded.

Standing in front of me was a human. But he was golden. He was about six-foot, and wore a head-dress and a long-sleeved tunic that went to his mid-thigh. He wore long pants, and his shoes were slightly curled at the toes. Everything about him was golden, literally. His eyes held a soft expression, and I start to get lost in the goldenness of them. His hair was a lighter gold, and it was shoulder length. He had a golden belt around his waist, and had a golden sword attached to it. He radiated leadership and friendship, which instantly made me trust him.

I burst into tears, the trauma of my nightmare hitting me full force. The golden man walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest, sobs violently wracking my body. He pets my hair, silent. I hear a rustling from behind him, and I whimper.

"Stephano? Who's this?"


	2. The New Arrival

_~Stephano's POV~_

"Stephano? Who's this?" the quiet voice came from behind me. The girl in my arms squeaks a bit, hugging herself tighter to me.

"It's okay, Emika. It's only my friend," I whisper to her. She looks up at me, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumb, smiling softly. She gives me a small smile, then buries her face again. I unwrap her arms from around my waist, stepping back. She stares at me, eyes filled with fear. I frown slightly, feeling bad for her.

She was frail, her skin a pale color. She came up to my shoulders, so I would guess she's about five foot six. She had long, brown hair that hung to her waist. She wore a long sleeve, pale purple shirt, and dark blue flare jeans. She had on black and white tennis shoes. She had bright green eyes that held many emotions. She had a helpless persona, and every now and then she'd let out a small sob-like noise. She had her hands folded in front of her, and her legs were turned in slightly. Her eyes dart around the room, as if she couldn't trust anything. Like she was looking for a way out.

I grab her hand, and her eyes flicker back to me. I smile, and pull her towards the bed that was resting in the corner of the room. She hesitantly comes with me, and I sit her down, turning to my friend.

"Mister Chair, come say hi," I wave him over, sitting down beside Emika as she tugs on my tunic. I lay my hand on top of hers, giving her a reassuring smile. Mister Chair walks over, and I watch her expression change slowly.

"You... I know you..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. This was a short chapter, sorry. Anyways, R&R? I'd love some feedback.**

**~Torii**


	3. Can't Trust You Yet

_~Emika's POV~_

"You... I know you..."

The guy in front of me stops dead in his tracks, not expecting the sudden voice. He looks at me.

I look at Stephano. "I know you, too..."

They stare at me, bewildered. I look back at the one called Mister Chair. He seems about five foot eight, and he has a fair skin color. He had brown hair that came to his shoulders in the back. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with a green vest on top. He also had a green beret on his head. He wore dark green pants, and brown shoes. He had a caring yet shy smile. He had brown eyes, and wore glasses. He was skinny for his stature, but it suited him. Every now and then he'd shift his weight onto the other foot, as if he was kind of nervous. I just stare silently at him.

"Um..." he says, his face turning a slight shade of pink from nervousness. Stephano looks from me to Mister Chair, then coughs awkwardly.

I glance over at him, my eyes narrowing. "Where's that boy you're always with? Why isn't he here with you, did you abandon him?" I ask suspiciously.

"Wh-what? No! He threw me at the Untrusted and ran off!" he exclaims quickly. I shake my head, not believing him.

"Emika?" Mister Chair says softly. I swing my head around, glaring at him.

"How do you guys know my name?" I hiss. Mister Chair jumps back, startled. Stephano looks down at his hands, silent. Neither of them speak for a while.

"I... I don't know how I know your name, honestly," Stephano finally speaks, his French accent slurring his words, yet they were understandable. "I just kind of... knew."

"I heard your name from him," Mister Chair motions to Stephano, looking a little guilty.

"... I don't know if I can trust you," I say, looking at the floor. Part of me really wants to trust them. They seem nice. But the other half is saying no, they might be evil. I don't even know where I am! I barely know these guys anyways!

"You can! Trust me," Stephano reaches for my hand, but I jump up, backing away. I smack into someone, freezing in place, my face showing fear.

"Is this that Emika girl you're crushing on, Stephano?"

* * *

**A/N: Probably won't be putting these at the end of every chapter. They probably get annoying. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Torii**


	4. Don't Know When To Stop

_~Stephano's POV~_

I watch as Emika glares at me, backing away with narrowed eyes. She smacks into the one person I was hoping wouldn't show up so soon.

"Is this that Emika girl you're crushing on, Stephano?" the male voice instantly makes my muscles tense up. Emika squeaks in surprise as an arm was draped over her shoulders. I glare, part of me wanting to jump up and pull her to me. But I stay in place, holding myself back.

The male grins up at me, a sly glint in his green eyes. He was about five foot seven, and was only slightly bigger than Mister Chair. He had pink shaggy hair that hung over his right eye, and stopped just before his shoulders. He had a short sleeve light pink shirt on and brown pants. His hands and forearms were wrapped in bandages, along with his feet. Sticking out of his hair were two light pink piggy ears. He had a piggy tail sticking out from the back of his pants, the same color as his ears. He had wounds all over, and in some places you could see muscle and even a little bone. He had that devil-ish personality, and he kept smiling at me, like he had something planned or he knew some secret.

I compose myself, closing my eyes as I stand up. "I don't know where you got this crush thing from, Piggeh, so you're wrong."

He hunches over slightly, his face even closer to Emika's. I hear Mister Chair cough awkwardly, which makes me open my eyes. The instant I see him that close to her, I let out a growl, which makes Piggeh glance up at me with a confused look. Mister Chair stares at me with a shocked expression, and I can feel my face mirror it. Emika slips out from under Piggeh's arm, trotting over to the door. None of us speak, and I completely forget about the anger I had towards Piggeh.

"Well... um..." Mister Chair breaks the awkward silence, and Piggeh and I look away from each other.

Piggeh looks at him, noticing Emika pressed against the wall beside the door. He grins that sly smile again, walking over to her and pulling her back to Mister Chair and I.

"You chose a good one, Stephano!" he exclaims teasingly, raising an eyebrow at me. My eyes narrow as he starts being his usual self.

"Piggeh..." I say with a warning tone. As he pushes her towards me, she stumbles over the carpet, and I instinctively reach out, catching her.

"Aww. Look at that. They're so cute together don't you think?" Piggeh chuckles, nudging Mister Chair with his elbow. I steady Emika, then turn to Piggeh.

"Piggeh, you're pushing your luck," I say in a voice low enough for all of them to hear me. His grin just gets bigger.

"But I'm only stating the truth!" he fakes a whine. I lay my hand on the hilt of my sword, anger building up inside of me.

"P-Piggeh, I really don't think you should be mocking him like that," Mister Chair says, backing away from us.

"What's wrong, Stephano? Afraid to admit your feelings?" Piggeh taunts, knowing exactly what he's doing.

I start to unsheathe my sword, taking a step towards him. He just folds his arms, a triumphant smile on his face. I take another step, contemplating my next move. He stands there, waiting. I narrow my eyes, straightening. I push my sword back into its holder, letting go of the hilt. "You just don't know when to stop, do you Piggeh?"

He shrugs, unfazed by my recent attempts to intimidate him. I open my mouth to make a sarcastic comment, when a scream bursts through the castle, making all four of us jump and look at the door. Emika runs behind me, wrapping her arms around my stomach and peering around my side. Mister Chair walks back to us, standing between Piggeh and I. We stand there, still as statues, waiting for what's coming our way.

The door flies open, the framework shuddering with the sudden force. The candle gets blown out by the gust that flies through the room from the door, and I feel Emika's arms tighten. I grab my sword, pulling it out and holding it in front of me, ready for an attack. All is quiet, except the sound of our breath and the occasional noise from the doorway. Then, a voice breaks through the silence.

"S-Stephano?"


	5. This Isn't Possible

_~Emika's POV~_

We're all quiet, standing in the awkward silence. I watch as Stephano goes to say something but is cut off by a high-pitched scream. I yelp in surprise, moving closer to Stephano without thinking. I cling to him, peeking around his arm. I watch Mister Chair walk back, standing between Stephano and Piggeh.

Suddenly, the door flies open, slamming into the wall. I hear a faint shudder, and my eyes widen. My grip on Stephano gets tighter as the light from the candle goes out. I bury my face in his back, and he grabs his sword, doing his best to position himself in case of an attack. Nobody moves, nobody talks, the only loud sound coming from the doorway. A voice breaks through the silence, making me uncover my face.

"S-Stephano?"

"..." he lowers his sword, and nudges Mister Chair. The flame gets relit, and I see Mister Chair set the candle down, freezing as he turns towards the door. I feel Stephano's breath falter, and Piggeh emits a slight gasp. I peer around Stephano, confused.

"What? Who is-" my eyes widen as I look at the human standing the doorway. I let go of Stephano, and his arm drops, his face showing surprise.

Standing in the doorway was a male. He was pale, but probably from being scared by something since his breathing was shallow. He was slender, and seemed about five foot eight. He had sandy blonde hair that was parted so it flips over to the left side, and some strands were hanging in his face. He had bright blue eyes that stared at us with lingering fear and confusion. He had headphones on that had a microphone attached. The headband part was a lime green, which kind of fascinated me, but it was cordless. He wore a white T-shirt that had an outline of a fist and said 'Brofist' underneath it. He had on dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He leaned against the door frame with his right arm, trying to catch his breath. He held an empty lantern in his left hand, which clutched the handle tightly. He noticed me, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Who's that?" his Swedish accent seems familiar. He looks at me suspiciously, and I feel afraid for some reason.

"Pewdie, this is Emika," Stephano says. He looks at me. "Emika, this is Pewdie."

My eyes widen and I let out a gasp of realization. "You're PewDiePie? The Let's Player on YouTube?"

He straightens, tilting his head with a confused look. "Yeah? How do you know?"

"I'm part of the bro army!" I exclaim happily, running over to him. "I watch all your videos! I'm showing them to my friends, to expand the bro army! So we can defeat the barrels!"

His look of suspicion melts away as he realizes that I'm harmless. He closes his eyes, smiling. He holds up his right hand in a fist. "Well then, brofist?"

I squeal in delight, brofisting him. Suddenly filled with joy, I start twirling and singing. Pewdie laughs, unaware of the worried looks being shared on the other side of the room.

"Um, guys?" Mister Chair speaks up. I stop dancing and singing, looking at him.

"Yes?" I reply, staring at him is wonder. Pewdie walks in, standing next to me.

"Shouldn't we shut the door? Before one of those... monsters... hear us?" he shudders. My face expresses confusion.

"Oh! Yeah! That's a good idea!" Pewdie exclaims, turning to shut the door. He swings his lantern on accident, and it smacks into the handle, making a loud clang.

"_Pewdie_!" Stephano hisses.

"S-sorry, Stephano..." Pewdie whispers, setting the lantern down quietly and shutting the door. Mister Chair pushes the desk with candle over, barricading the door.

Pewdie nudges my side gently, and we walk over to the others. I look at Stephano as something hits me.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask him. I feel like I know, but for some reason I just can't think of it.

"You haven't figured it out? We're in Brennenburg Castle," he replies as the others look at me. I just stare at him blankly.

"Emika, we're in Amnesia," Pewdie tells me. I look over at him, my face showing shock.

"N-no... I-it can't be..." I stutter, refusing to believe it. "This is all just a dream. A really long dream."

Someone places a hand on my shoulder. My head swivels around to look at them. I look up, staring into Stephano's eyes. They had a sad expression. "Emika, this isn't a dream. This is real life."

I shake my head, backing away from him. From all of them. They all looked at me with sympathetic expressions. "This isn't possible. It can't be. Nobody can just be _sucked _into a game. It's impossible."

"But it's happened. I've gotten hurt since I've been here, Emika," Pewdie says. He takes a step towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I exclaim, panic starting to rise inside of me. I frantically look around, trying to find an escape. Trying to move the desk will take too much time; they'd be able to stop me before I could get out. I needed a quick getaway.

"Emika."

I freeze, the voice startling me. Stephano had gotten closer to me while I was searching for an escape. I gasp in surprise, smacking against the wall.

"D-don't come near me..." my voice falters, and I crouch down in the shadows, feeling unusual comfort in them.

"Emika, listen to me. This is real. You aren't dreaming. Pewdie's been here for about three days," he says. I glance at Pewdie.

"So that's why you haven't been uploading any videos? Because you've been here?" I ask, starting to believe them.

He nods, looking at the ground. "I bet everybody's worried. Marzia, my bros. I disappeared without warning, no heads-up. I wasn't supposed to take a break."

I stand up, but I suddenly feel weak, and I stumble forward, tripping over my feet. I head for the floor, bracing myself for impact. But it never comes. I'm put back on my feet, an arm wraps around my waist for support. I look beside me.

"Stephano?"

He just smiles, and helps me over to the bed. I sit down, holding my head in my hands.

"This is too much," I sigh. I look up at everyone. "I trust you guys enough to believe that you won't bring me any harm. But that doesn't mean that I'll just put my whole life in your hands. I don't know what's really and what's not. What's good and what's bad. So don't be surprised if I don't follow you guys somewhere."

They all nod, understanding. I stand up, stretching. I feel like Pewdie is the main one I can trust, but I feel bad for saying that. Especially since Stephano was the first one I met. And he seems so nice. Like he wouldn't betray anyone.

My thoughts get cut off as a groaning noise comes from outside the barricaded door. Pewdie squeals in fear, running over to my other side, clinging to me. Stephano whips his sword out, spinning around to face the door. He backs up until he's completely shielding Pewdie and I. Mister Chair and Piggeh run over beside us, shielding what Stephano couldn't.

A sound of wood breaking fills the silence, and Pewdie's grip gets tighter, squeezing me. I ignore him, pulling Stephano closer. I look around him, staring at the door. What was going on now?


	6. Deja Vu

_~Emika's POV~_

A sound of wood breaking fills the silence, and Pewdie's grip gets tighter, squeezing me. I ignore him, pulling Stephano closer. I look around him, staring at the door. What was going on now?

Something breaks a hole in the door, and the groaning gets louder. Pewdie practically claws my shoulders, I'm surprised my shirt hasn't been torn yet. I see claws fly past the hole, and I get an odd feeling that I couldn't place a finger on. The door shudders as it gets pounded on, weakening more and more. Eventually, it gives out, and debris flies everywhere.

"Get down!" I hear Stephano shout, and I sense everyone drop to the floor. I don't move, though, and I fail to see the doorknob flying at me. It smacks into my head with so much force. I yelp and stumble backwards, almost tripping over Pewdie. I lean against the wall, holding my head where the doorknob hit me. Everything is so fuzzy and spinning, I can barely stand up straight. I hear someone shout something that sounded like a command, and I see pink, green and white blurry figures rush into the darkest corner of the room. The thing that smashed the door walks in, letting out low growling sounds. I stare at it, confused. My head was throbbing, and I almost pass out from the pain. I close my eyes, slumping to the ground. A nap seems nice. Yeah, I'll just sleep away the pain...

...

I open my eyes, sitting up. A sharp pain slices through my head, and I hunch over. I realize that I don't hear the sounds of yelling, or fighting. I slowly open my eyes, gasping. All around me was a meadow full of life. I stood up slowly, balancing myself. Multicolored butterflies flew around my head and off into the bright blue sky. I heard a noise on the ground and I look down. There were little forest creatures, and they were running around my feet, chasing each other. I felt weird, like I've been here before. I ignored it, closing my eyes since the light was hurting my head. I suddenly heard a shriek, kind of like an alarm. My first reaction was to look, but my eyes wouldn't open. I had the sudden urge to run, and I tried to take a step backwards, but I was frozen. All around me, there were dying cries, and my head hurt listening to it, it was heartbreaking. The smell of nature was suddenly replaced with blood and sweat. It made me sick. I heard a familiar grunting noise, and my eyes suddenly flew open. The first thing I saw was a disfigured shadow. I sensed it looking at me, but its face was hidden. I heard a voice in the back of my head yelling at me, telling me to run. But I still couldn't move. I wanted to get out of the light, to get away from that thing, to listen to the voice that was sounding more and more desperate. The figure took a step towards me, and my eyes widened in fear. It was so disgusting. It had beady black eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul. It had a dislocated jaw that hung down on its chest. Its body was kind of fat, and was wrapped in some sort of cloth-like material. It had two chubby hands, which had long black claws protruding from them. It took another step to me, letting out that same grunting noise. Our gazes were locked, and I shuddered in fear. It took one more step, which brought it right in front of me. It raised a hand, the claws glistening evilly in the light. It brought its hand down, and I screamed as my life came to an end.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But instead, I heard a squishing sound. I open my eyes hesitantly, and end up staring at the tip of a blood covered sword. My eyes widen, and the sword is removed. The monster standing in front of me falls to the ground on its side, its eyes staring at air. My vision goes blurry again as I see four faces staring down at me. I hear my name called over and over in a worried tone. I slowly close my eyes, one thing repeating itself in my head.

Deja Vu...


	7. Jealous?

_~Stephano's POV~_

I pace beside the bed that Emika was laying in, the recent events replaying in my head.

...

_"Emika!" I shouted, worried that she wasn't going to make it out in time. I had already told the others to escape as soon as there was an opening. I shouted her name again. She didn't answer, she just stood there, staring at the Bro. Was she ignoring me? Or could she really not hear me?_

_"Stephano!" I heard Pewdie's voice from the door. He was fighting Piggeh and Mister Chair. "No! I won't go without you!"_

_I shook my head, smiling. "Go, Pewdie. I'll be fine. You know me."_

_I watched as they pulled him away. I turned around just in time to see Emika collaspe to the floor. The Bro got closer and closer, but Emika didn't move. That blow to the head must have been harder than it seemed._

_The Bro towered over Emika, clawed-hand raised, poised to strike. I was suddenly filled with a burst of energy, and I unsheathed my sword, springing into action. I ran at the Bro, sword raised over my head. I struck, slicing straight through his heart as a scream filled the room. I heard the terrible sound of blood being forced out the other end, and the Bro froze. I yanked my sword out of the Bro, and watched him fall to the ground. I heard the other come running back in, but I was too worried about Emika to care. I kicked the dead body out of the way with disgust, then knelt beside Emika, laying her on her back. The others crowded around, and we all stared down at her with worried expressions. I watched her eyes open, but she wasn't really here. They slipped shut, and I closed mine too, taking a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. Pewdie smiled his goofy smile at me. I gave a small smile back, and went to pick Emika up._

_"Let me carry her," Piggeh offered. I looked at him with a look that said 'no way'._

_"Come on, Stephano," Mister Chair said. "You can't carry her. What if another Bro attacks?"_

_"Or one of them teleporting naked guys!?" Pewdie whispered._

_"Or if we get attacked period," Piggeh said. I looked at the three of them, then sighed._

_"Fine," I let Piggeh pick her up. "But if you do ANYTHING-"_

_"I'm not going to," Piggeh snapped. "Thanks for trusting me."_

_He got up, and the others followed. I glanced up at them and sighed. He made me feel bad, that rarely happens..._

_I followed them out of the room, glancing over at Piggeh every now and then. He ignored me, looking forward._

_"In here," Mister Chair said suddenly, opening a door. We all walked in._

_Piggeh walked over to the twin-sized bed. I glared at him as he set Emika down, placing a light kiss on her forehead._

_"Alright, Piggeh. You've done enough," I said through gritted teeth. He just frowned, bumping into me as he passed by. He muttered something and I grabbed his arm. "Excuse me?"_

_"I said, 'Jealous much?'" he snapped, jerking his arm away from me. I just huffed, sitting next to Emika on the bed._

_Wake up Emika..._

...

I continue to pace, growing more and more worried.

"Stephano, she's going to be fine," Pewdie says. I glare at him, not breaking my stride. He whimpers, feeling left alone.

"Uggh..."

I stop walking, my head snapping around to the bed. Emika was sitting up, holding her head.

"Emika!" I exclaim in relief, hugging her.

"Oh! What? Stephano?" she says, confused.

"You're okay!" I laugh happily, finally able to relax.

"What happened?" she asks. My laughter dies down, her scream shooting through my head.

"You almost died," Piggeh speaks up finally. He hadn't spoken since we came to this room. I look at him.

He was staring at her, but it didn't bother me for some reason. It was just that look in his eye.

"I-I... Almost... Died?" she stutters, suddenly about to cry. She curls up, and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. She presses her face into my tunic, crying. I just sit there, letting her get it out. There's an awkward atmosphere, but it doesn't matter. I look at Piggeh, and for the first time since the incident, he looks back. We stare at each other for a while, then eventually, he smiles. I shake my head, smiling back.

_Maybe I was a little jealous..._


	8. Separation

_~Mister Chair's POV~_

I watch Emika burst into tears after hearing she had a near-death experience. I feel bad for her; neither her nor Pewdie should have to go through this kind of stuff. I mean, Pewdie does play Amnesia and a lot of other games for a living, but actually being in the game? That's something they should've never been thrown into.

Stephano looks up at Piggeh, and I see some awkwardness in his eyes.

Piggeh stares back, then surprisingly smiles. Stephano smiles back, and I give a small sigh. I go to the darkest room of the corner, squatting down. A small, sad smile appears on my pale face as I whisper, "Chairmode, activate."

...

_~Stephano's POV~_

Piggeh and I continue to smile at each other, but my smile disappears as I hear a familiar 'boop'. Piggeh gets a weird expression, looking around.

"Was that..."

"I don't know..."

Emika sits up, having heard the noise, too. She sniffes, wiping her eyes. "Mister Chair?"

I glance at Piggeh. He never goes into chairmode unless there's an enemy, or...

I quickly stand up, startling Emika. I start searching around the room, and Piggeh watches me with a weird look. Emika's eyes were trained in one corner, and I figured she zoned out. Piggeh follows her gaze, slowly walking over.

"Mister Chair?"

Silence.

"..." Emika stands up, pushing past Piggeh. She kneels in the dark corner, and I watch her, concerned for her sanity. I glance at the bed, making sure the sleeping Pewdie was doing okay. Nodding to myself, I turn back. She was whispering something. But I couldn't tell what. Or to whom.

"Alright. I'll tell them. What? No. They have to know," Emika says aloud, standing up and turning to us. "He says he feels alone, unnoticed. You guys need to include him in more things."

"Include him in _what_ things? All we do is run from the Bros and hide!" Piggeh snaps. Emika stares at him with a cold glare.

"Don't snap at me. I'm telling you what he feels," Emika replies coldly.

"Why doesn't he tell us himself?" Piggeh replies with the same coldness.

"Because he _knew_ this was going to happen, and he didn't want to get into a fight with his friends!" Emika exclaims, her voice rising with anger.

"Alright guys. Let's not-"

"Maybe he should stop being such a scaredy-cat, and actually do something for once!" Piggeh yells. Emika's eyes narrow, and she walks up to him, looking up at him and poking his chest.

"Now listen here. I won't stand here and let you talk like this about Mister Chair. He's done _nothing_ to you to deserve this kind of treatment."

"Emika-"

"The same goes for you, Stephano!" she turns her glare onto me, speaking harshly. Her voice drips with poison. "_You're_ the leader here. You should be making sure this doesn't happen."

I stare at her, surprised. For once, I didn't know how to reply. Emika turns back to Piggeh. He was standing there, his eyes slightly widened.

"You guys better be nice to Mister Chair. He's too nice to be ignored," she continus. I hear a rustling from the corner, and he steps out from the darkness, watching Emika.

"...and what if I don't?" Piggeh says tauntingly.

"_This_," Emika states, turning on her heels and pushing past Mister Chair. She opens the door, walking out. With one last harsh glare at Piggeh and I, she slams the door, leaving a bewildered Piggeh, surprised Mister Chair, sleeping Pewdie, and a worried me.

_What did she just get herself into?_


	9. Ranting

_~Emika's POV~_

"Stupid Piggeh. Not paying attention to his friend," I mutter, walking through a dimly lit corridor. "Being stubborn, starting an argument with me."

I slow down, realizing how far I've wandered. I start to wonder if I should head back, but then I get angry all over again. I growl and stomp on, continuing to mutter. I skip raging on Pewdie since I couldn't really think of anything to hate about him.

"Stupid Stephano. Not sticking up for his friend. Being too tall, too cute," I freeze, staring at the wall. Did I just say that?

I shake my head, continuing on. I continue to ramble on about random stuff, just whatever comes to mind. I keep walking, getting farther and farther into the corridor. I hear a metal clanking, and I slow down, looking around. I feel like someone's staring at me. I notice metal statues against either wall, and it sends shivers down my spine. I keep walking, only quicker, my rage gone. Now I really wish I had gone back.

I fail to notice the statues moving, even if it was just ever so slightly. I arrive at a big door, and I go to open it when I hear a familiar French accent behind me.

"Don't go in there."

I freeze, startled. I turn around, staring at the golden human in front of me. I back up against the door, the anger starting to build back up.

"Come here, Emika. It's dangerous. One of those Bros could be on the other side of that door, ready to bust through," he holds his hand out. "Come on."

I slowly walk up to him, unsure. He doesn't have that normal look in his eye, and he was staring at me weird. I stop in front of him, and he smiles a small, rare smile at me. I smile back, and hug him.

He hugs me back, tighter than normal.

"Uh, Stephano? Too tight," I gasp.

"Finally, I found you. The one who's making the others invisible to me," a deep male voice growls. My eyes widen in shock, and I look up, suddenly letting out a fear-filled scream.


	10. The Search

_~Stephano's POV~_

I pace around the room, waiting for Emika to come back or for Pewdie to wake up, whichever came first.

"Stephano, calm down," Mister Chair says softly. I glance at him, sighing.

"I just don't want them getting to her," I reply, sitting next to the still-sleeping Pewdie. I look at him. "Jesus Christ, when's this boy going to wake up?"

Piggeh snickers, shrugging. I roll my eyes, unamused.

"Should we wake him then go look for her?" Mister Chair suggests. I look at him, then back to Pewdie. Who knows what will happen if we wake him.

"Let's just wait until he wakes up," I say hesitantly. "Just in case."

"Well okay," Mister Chair says, looking at the door. "Wake me when it's time to go. Chairmode activate."

He poofs into a chair, and I shake my head. Typical chairs.

"So. Just you and me," Piggeh says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"We could, you know, do some stuff. Ya know what I mean?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Piggeh, don't," I sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm just throwing out suggestions," he holds up his hands, then leans against the wall, resting his left foot against it and crossing his arms. He closes his eyes.

'Just me,' I think. I stare into space, keeping all senses on high alert. Suddenly, I hear a shrill scream. It couldn't be Pewdie, he was sleeping next me. Piggeh and I jump up, along with Mister Chair, who came out of chairmode in record time. We all look at each other, saying the same word at the same time.

"Emika!"


	11. Too Late

_~Emika's POV~_

I try to back away from the human in front of me. He had a tight grip, and it hurt when I struggle. I look up, my eyes narrowing. This wasn't who I thought it was.

Staring down at me were two silver eyes that had an evil glint in them. I pushed away finally, backing against the door. The human looked just like Stephano, only he had a bronze-ish silver-ish color instead of gold. He was the same height as Stephano, and had the same clothes. His hair hung down in his face, stopping just before his eyes. He had a bored expression on his face, and his arms were folded against his chest. He was half covered in the shadows that rested between the torches hanging on the wall. He had a calm aura, yet still felt evil.

He takes a step towards me, unfolding his arms.

"Stay away!" I shout, reaching for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says in a low voice. I see him reach for the sword hanging on his belt. I freeze, my hand on the doorknob.

"Wh-Who are you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Does that really matter?" he says with an evil smile, drawing his sword and placing it against my throat. He leans close, staring at me with that smile.

I whimper, scared. He chuckles, pushing the sword to me a little harder. "If only I could kill you now. Then I wouldn't have any more problems trying to find my little brother and his annoying friends."

"St-Stephano?" I squeak.

"That's right. He's my younger brother," the statue replies. "And I will get him and his little buddy, the 'King of the Bro Army'."

"Pewdie?" I gasp, scared to move much because of the sword pressed against my throat.

"Yes. Pewdie," he hisses, glaring at me. "I will destroy them all. We will take over this accursed castle, and we will destroy the Bro Army once and for all."

"Who's we?" I ask, pressing myself against the door as much as I could.

"The-"

"Gonzales!" a French accent floats through the air, cutting him off. He swivels his head around, staring at the man behind him.

"Ah. My little brother," the statue says. "Finally, we meet again."

"Gonzales, stay away from Emika," Stephano says protectively, his sword aimed at the silver statue in front of me.

"Oh? Jealous are we?" he chuckles.

"No. I know how you are. And who you work with. Step away from her," he growls. I notice Gonzales reaching for me. I step away from him silently, and he grabs the doorknob, opening the door.

"Oh do you now?" he glances at me.

"Gonzales, don't you dare," Stephano hisses. Gonzales chuckles, grabbing me by the shirt and turning towards the door. He gives one last look at everyone over his shoulder.

"Too late," he smiles. And with that, he takes off, dragging me with him and slamming the door behind him.


	12. Follow Your Instincts

_~Pewdie's POV~_

I watch as Stephano slams his fist against the door, his head tilted slightly down in anger. I could feel the hate and disappointment practically radiating from him. He lets out low growls, then sighs, straightening. He turns around, looking at us.

"We need to go get her back," he says, his tone changed. I frown, glancing at the closed-door.

"Do you really think we can get her back now?" I say, my Swedish accent slightly echoing. Stephano's eyes rest on me.

"We _have _to, Pewdie. She has no reason to be with Gonzales and the others. Who knows what they will do to her?" he replies, his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword.

"Shouldn't we rest up? Maybe search for some oil and laudanananum?" I ask, making a face on the last word.

"We have enough of that. We'll be fine," Stephano replies, turning back towards the door. He places a hand on the doorknob, going to turn it.

"Stephano."

He stops, glancing over his shoulder. Mister Chair was staring at him with a regretful expression. "We can't rescue her now, Stephano. They'll be expecting that. We have to wait, to create a plan. We can't rush head first into this without having some sort of backup idea," he says sadly. Stephano's hand clutches the knob, and he looks back at the door.

"I know, we should have a plan, and normally I would agree to what you're saying, but I can't just sit here, knowing they have her," he says, turning the doorknob. "I have to follow my instincts, and right now they're telling me to go after Emika. You guys can create a plan, and if we cross paths before we reach Emika, you can fill me in. But if not..."

"Stephano, don't..." I say, on the verge of tears. He can't leave me. He just can't.

"I'm sorry, Pewdie. I have a feeling we'll meet again," he straightens, turning to me. He places a hand on my shoulder, looking sadly down at me. "But until then, I wish you good luck. Don't get hurt, and remember to listen to Mister Chair and Piggeh. I know they'll take good care of you."

He backs away, opening the door. He looks at us for what might be the last time. Tears start rolling down my cheeks, and I reach out for him, wanting to pull him away from the door. "Take care, Pewdie." He gives me a sad smile, before disappearing through the door. I hear it click shut, and my arm slowly drops. I fall to my knees, staring at the door.

"Pewdie..." I hear Mister Chair say softly. I shake my head.

"I can't believe he left me..." I say, my voice cracking. Some of my hair falls in my eyes.

"He'll be back-" Mister Chair starts to say. I shake my head harder.

"No he won't! You heard what he said! He was being literal. He's not coming back..." I growl. My best friend, after all this time, saying he wouldn't leave me. And he just goes and walks off.

"Pewdie. Let's go to a safe room. We need to think of a plan," Mister Chair grabs one of my arms. Piggeh grabs the other. I sigh, standing up and using them as crutches. We walk to a room, and I sit on the bed, Stephano's words running through my head.

_"Take care..."_


	13. Got To Continue

_~Emika's POV~_

"S-slow down!" I shout at Gonzales. He's been dragging me through corridors and doors nonstop.

"We have to keep moving," Gonzales says in a low voice. "If we're not back in time, there'll be trouble."

"Please!" I pull back, planting my heels into the floor. He drags me across the wooden floor, my feeble attempts to stop him useless. I grab a wooden beam that was in the middle of the room, wrapping my arm around it and holding on tight. Gonzales turns around, glaring at me.

"Come on," he tugs on my arm. I shake my head, tightening my hold. He growls, grabbing his sword and pointing it at me. "Now, or I'll kill you right here and now."

I narrow my eyes, not replying. He raises his sword, and I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow. He hits me on the head with something hard, and my vision goes black.

...

_~Gonzales's POV~_

Jesus, this girl is stubborn. I had to knock her out in order to continue. I walk a little faster than my normal speed, seeing as I was carrying her in my arms. No damage done to her, she's just unconscious. I won't get in too much trouble for this. They did say bring her back alive. And so far, she's still breathing.

After a while, I sit down to rest, even though I don't really need that much. But I do need to get my bearings, since I wasn't really paying attention to where I'm going. I was too focused on making sure this Emika girl stayed alive. I look over at her, watching her sleep. I sigh, standing up and looking around, trying to choose where I have to go.

The room I'm in reminds me of a library. Along one wall were shelves filled with old, worn books. Another wall had some tinted windows that were about 4 by 3, and were placed near the ceiling. There were three doors; the one I came through, and two others. The two were placed in the wall connected to the wall with the windows. In between the doors was a giant painting, the colors were too faded to tell what it was. There were some crates and some shelves on the last wall, and there some tools and bottles scattered among the shelves. In one corner, I hear faint whispering.

"Yes, I know. I'm on my way. Just, don't tell him," I reply in a low voice, picking the unconscious girl up bridal style. It was the only effective way to be able to get through this castle without hurting myself.

"I've got to continue," I mutter, picking the door on the right and heading through.


	14. Finally

_~Stephano's POV~_

Where was that bastard? I've searched everywhere for him! Where could he be taking her? He wasn't at their usual spot...

I pound my fist against the wall, growling. I have to get her back. I can't let her fall into their hands. I have to find her soon. I don't know how long they'll keep her alive.

I hear a high-pitched scream, but it sounded closer than it should be. Did Pewdie follow me? I wait for him to come crashing through the door, but nothing happens. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Stephano!" I hear a familiar female voice exclaim. I turn around, looking at two girls. One had chest-length black hair, dark brown eyes that looked black, and black clothes. The other had long brown hair, green eyes, a light purple shirt and dark blue jeans. They look oddly familiar. I know them...

"Jennifer?" I say, narrowing my eyes. The black-haired girl smiles, clapping her hands.

"You remembered!" she exclaims. "I found this girl, she looked lost and scared. She kept mumbling your name. So I brought her to you."

"Wait. My name?" the stress that was attacking me made my mind fuzzy, I could barely remember the girl's name. "Her name isn't Emika, is it?"

The brown-haired girl looks up at me, her eyes widening. "Stephano!" She tackles me in a hug, her grip tight. I stumble into the wall, then hug her back.

"I found you..." I say softly. "Finally..."

...

_~Gonzales's POV~_

I walk down the familiar, narrow, dark corridor, making sure to not hit the girl in my arms on anything. The walk feels like a long one, but I see the door as I come to the end. I notice it's slightly cracked, so I walk up and kick it open. Emika stirs in my arms, and I freeze, looking down at her. She blinked twice, rubbing her eyes. My eyes lock onto hers, and she looks back with a sleepy expression.

"Stephano?" she says questionably. I start to panic.

"Um, yes, Emika?" I say, my French accent working with me. I watch her face go from suspicion to happiness.

"You found me," she smiles. "Where are we going?"

"Oh... somewhere safe," I reply, slowly walking. She looks around.

"Where's Pewdie, Piggeh and Mister Chair?" she asks. I think of a lie.

"They're already there. I made sure to get them to safety while looking for you," I tell her. I feel odd, acting as Stephano. But I have to do anything to keep her from figuring out I'm not really him and have her start panicking.

"They are?" she yawns.

"Yes, now, go back to sleep. You're tired and need your rest," I say softly. She nods, nuzzling her face into my arm. I watch as her eyes slowly close, looking straight ahead when she falls asleep. I enter another door, becoming engulfed in a bright light. I see many figures walking around. I realize that they were what Pewdie called 'Bros'. Lining the wall were armored knights, which Pewdie calls the 'Untrusted'. I continue walking, ignoring the weird looks I got from the Bros, as if they weren't weird enough. I reach the back, stopping.

"She's alive," I say aloud. I hear an evil chuckling, and a man steps out of the shadows. His black shades reflect some of the light, and I have to look at a different spot to keep from getting blinded.

"Well done, Gonzales," the man says, smiling devilishly at the sleeping girl in my arms. He walks closer, his eyes glued to Emika. "Finally..."


	15. Dungeon

_~Emika's POV~_

I woke up leaning against a cold wall. It was dark, and I had to wait for my eyes to get adjusted. I rubbed them, hearing a clinking of metal against metal. I felt something cold around my wrists, so once my eyes got used to the darkness, I look at them. There was black cuffs locked around both my wrists, and they were connected to metal chains, which led to the cement wall behind me. My heart starts racing as I start to panic. I glance around the room I was in.

There was barely anything in the tiny room I sat in. In the farthest corner was a plain bed that had a couple light blue sheets on it. In the corner closest to me, there was a desk with a little lamp and and a chair in front of it. I try to walk over to the desk, but the chains were too short for me to move very much. I look towards the front of the room, gasping as I notice what was acting as a door.

There were metal bars, like you would see in a jail cell.

I back up against the wall, shaking my head. This can't be happening. I must be having a nightmare. I let out a gasp, starting to shake.

"Ah. You're awake," a male voice states. I jump, placing a hand against my chest. I look towards the bars, noticing a figure standing in the shadows. They step out of the shadows, and I narrow my eyes.

Standing in front of the bars was a male, about five foot nine. He had short, black hair that stopped about halfway down his neck. He wore black shades, and had dark brown eyes that stared at me evilly with a matching smile. He had fair skin, and wore a brown-striped shirt with a gray collar. He wore black pants and black shoes. He leaned against the bars, and I felt rage.

"Where am I?" I growl, glaring at him. He just chuckles.

"You don't know who I am?" he asks. I clench my hands into fists, yelling and running towards the bars. I was forced to stop soon after due to the short chains around my wrists. I leaned forward, basically hanging from my arms. I continue to glare at the man in front of me, and he chuckles again, tossing a set of keys up and catching them in his hand. Over and over. They were the keys to my cuffs. He was taunting me.

"Let me go," I say through clenched teeth. He just shakes his head.

"I won't let you go. But if you cooperate with me, I might just let you out of those cuffs," he says, raising an eyebrow. "So? What do you say?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'll _never_ cooperate with you," I hiss. The man shakes his head again.

"So be it," he replies, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaim. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Yes?" he says slyly. I take a breath, looking at him.

"Where's Stephano and the others?" I ask. He just stares at me. Then, he gets a knowing smile, and starts laughing, almost manically. I become creeped out.

"They're... busy," he replies.

I become suspicious. "Busy with what?"

He just gives me a secretive look, his eyes half closed and a wide smile on my face. He only says one word.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem that good. I was listening to Cry Reads while writing this so my mind was a bit... distracted.**

**Never. Listening. To them. While writing. Again.**

**~Torii**


	16. Too Close

_~Stephano's POV~_

Emika and I were walking with Jennifer, looking in different rooms to find Mister Chair, Piggeh and Pewdie. So far, we've had no luck.

"Ugh. Where could they be?" Jennifer sighs. I hear muffled talking as I pass a door. I stop, backstepping, and knocking on the door. The talking stops, and I glance at Emika. She shrugs, leaning against the wall.

"Pewdie?" I say through the door. I hear excited talking, and someone replies to them with a worried tone. The excited talking gets clearer as they come to the door.

"I don't care if its trap! What if it really is him? I don't want to lose the chance to find him!" the door is thrown open, and I'm staring at sandy blonde hair. I look down, meeting those bright blue eyes. "Stephano!"

"Told you we'd meet again," I whisper to him as he hugs me. I pat his hair, shooting a smile at Mister Chair and Piggeh. Pewdie lets go of me, and he steps back.

"So did you find her?" he asks. I nod, and Emika steps beside me.

"Sup." she says. She never says that. I become a bit suspicious.

"Glad to have you back," I hear Mister Chair tell her. She just shrugs, folding her arms and resting her weight on her right foot.

"Guess it's good to be back," she replies monotonically. I look at her, my eyes narrowing.

"What?" I say, my suspicion seeping into my voice. She coughs, straightening.

"I-I mean, it's good to be back!" she gives an apologetic smile. I just stare at her, then walk in, dragging Pewdie with me. Jennifer walks in behind me and I hear Emika whisper something. But I couldn't hear.

...

_~Emika's (short) POV~_

I rethink what I say, straightening my posture.

"I-I mean, it's good to be back!" I stutter, smiling apologetically. Stephano looks at me weird before walking in, Jennifer following.

I breathe a sigh of relief, my body relaxing. "That was too close."


	17. A Little Bit of Kindness

_~Emika's POV~_

I sit against the wall, my knees up to my chin, my arms wrapped around my knees. I stare blankly at the cuffs still locked around my wrists. It's been about a day since I've been locked in here. I haven't seen any trace of that man from before. Nor have I seen anyone else. I've been alone, sitting it the darkness, not moving, staring at the cuffs.

I hear the door leading into the hallway outside my cell open, but I don't move. I continue to stare, my only action being my breathing. The door shuts, and I hear footsteps. They get closer, closer, finally stopping in front of my cell door. I can see those familiar black shoes in my peripheral vision, and I slightly turn my head, glaring.

"Emika," the male voice floats into my mind. I stay silent, refusing to reply. "Are you going to cooperate with me? If so, I'll take off the cuffs. I'm sure you're tired of sitting on that cold floor."

I look back at my cuffs, still not replying. He sighs, and I hear some keys jingle. A lock clicks, and the door to my cell slides open with a loud scraping noise. Footsteps, then he's standing in front of me. He crouches down, resting his arms on his knees. He looks at me, and I look up at him, keeping my expression blank. I see a flash of sadness cross his face, but it disappears as fast as it came. He flips to a key that was a dark gray color that had a circle on the end. He inserted the end into the hole on my right cuff, turning it. It unlocked with a click, and I let go of my left wrist, letting the cuff fall to the floor with a clang. He unlocks the other, and it falls to the floor, laying next to my side. I let my hands rest on my knees, unmoving. He stands up, turning and walking out the door. He turns back and slides it shut, inserting the first key into the lock and turning it.

He turns to the door he entered, walking to it. I watch him, and he stops, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"The name's Barrel, by the way," he says, then closes the door behind him.


	18. Wants Hidden In Art

_~Emika's POV~_

I toss in turn in the bed that sat in the farthest corner of my cell. I whimper in my sleep, clutching the sheets beneath me. I bolt upright, my breathing heavy as I come out of a nightmare. I let go of the sheets in my hands, flexing my fingers. I throw off the covers, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I slide off the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor with a thud. I stand up straight, stretching. I glance over at the vacant desk in the opposite corner. My eyes roam over it, and they rest on the chair sitting in front of it. It looked just like Mister Chair when he goes into Chairmode. But it couldn't be him. Why would he be here?

I walk over to the desk, pulling out the chair. It makes a scraping sound, and I wince from the sound. I sit down gently in the chair, resting my arms on the wooden arms of the chair. I reach out to the lantern sitting in the top right corner of the oak wood desk, bringing it towards me. I examine it, finding just enough oil to last me at least an hour. I light it, and the lantern flickers on, and I set it back down in the corner. It makes the room just bright enough to see the walls, but it doesn't illuminate everything. I sigh, noticing the three drawers to my left. I reach down, opening the bottom one. Empty. I slide it shut, grabbing the handle to the one above it. I slide it open, seeing a stack of plain white paper. I wonder why it's there, but I shut the drawer anyways, moving to the next one. As I start to move it, a soft rolling sound came from the inside. My brow furrows, and I pull the drawer open. Colored pencils smack against the front of the drawer, rolling around slightly. There were so many different colors. There was even a little sharpener in the drawer. I close the drawer slowly, leaning back against the back of the chair.

I notice a bigger door to my right, and I pull it open, leaning over the right chair arm to peek in. It was too dark, so I grab the lantern, hanging it in front of the open door. I see a big bottle and four candle-like cylinders. I slide the chair back, kneeling in front of the desk. I set the lantern down onto the stone floor, grabbing the bigger bottle. I open the top, peering inside. There was an oil-like substance, so I figured it was for the lantern. I closed it, setting it back down. I grab one of the cylinders, holding it in front of the light. On closer inspection, I find that it was in fact a candle. I place it back in its spot, deciding that it could be useful later. I close the door, grabbing the lantern and standing up. I set the lantern back onto the top right corner, sitting back in the chair and scooting it up closer to the desk. I open the second drawer, pulling out a piece of the plain white paper. I set it on the desk, closing the drawer and opening the one above it. I pull the lantern closer, just enough so I can see all the pencils in the drawer. I tuck some loose hairs behind my right ear, letting the left side hang down. I sort through the colors, finding a regular pencil. I pull it out, shutting the drawer and turning to the blank page in front of me.

I take a deep breath, clearing my mind, searching for the artist inside of me. I let her take over, and as soon as I place the lead of the pencil onto the paper, all my worries disappear. I let the image forming inside my head flow through my brain and out of the pencil. I sit in the chair, losing all track of time, sketching out the image I can see behind my eyes. I set the pencil down eventually, staring down at the sketched image in front of me. I open the top drawer, searching for the right colors. I find them, finally, setting them down gently and closing the drawer. I take the first color I grab, looking at it, then placing the tip onto the paper, filling in the spaces needed. I work on the colors for what seemed like hours. I finally finish it, setting the last pencil down. I brush off my picture, sitting back and admiring it. I take the black that I had gotten out, writing three words at the top in cursive. I start to think of a background, but my eyes start to droop with tiredness. I think about moving to my bed, but my body refuses to move. I hunch over, laying my head on my arms, using them as a cushion. I give my drawing one last look, a small smile appearing on my sleepy face as my eyes slip shut, and I'm sent into a spiral of dreams and nightmares.


	19. Time To Head Out

_~Emika's POV~_

"So what are we going to do?" Stephano asks, looking around at everybody's faces.

"Well, we should probably come up with a plan, don't you think?" Mister Chair's quiet voice floats through the air. I turn my head to him, suppressing the odd urge to lash out.

"That might be a good idea," Piggeh agrees, nodding like he just made a big decision.

"I agree!" Jennifer exclaims, her voice piercing my hearing. I cringe, staring down at my folded hands._ 'I hope I haven't been gone too long. He'll-'_

"Emika?" a soft hand on my shoulder and a stern voice shakes me from my thoughts. My eyes snap up to the face staring down at me, worried.

"H-Huh?" I stutter, mentally shaking myself.

"I asked if you thought the plan was okay," Stephano tells me, confusion flashing across his face. I could see suspicion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stephano. I think it's a great plan," I say, giving an apologetic smile. He tilts his head to the left slightly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"...Okay," he removes his hand, his eyes sweeping across his audience. "It's time to move out."


	20. Broken (Experimental Chapter)

_~Emika's POV~_

It's been forever since I saw any sign of Stephano and the others. Did they forget about me? No... they couldn't have.

Could they?

I sat on my bed, hidden by the shadows. I've been like this for as long as I could remember. Nobody has come to visit me, not even Barrel. And at this point of time, I wouldn't mind his company.

I hear the door open, and I glance up, expecting one of my friends.

"Allos, Emika," the French voice reaches my ears as I see the silver statue standing in front of the bars. My shoulder sag as my hopes start to break.

"Hi..." I reply, my voice barely a whisper. I hear Gonzales unlock to door, opening it and stepping in. He walks over and sits on the bed, staring at me. I keep my eyes down, resisting the urge to ask him why he was here.

"Barrel said you were still down here," Gonzales whispers through the darkness. I glance sideways at him, huffing at the mention of that evil human.

"Yeah. So what? I've been here forever. And I know I won't be leaving anytime soon," I sigh.

"Well, it's not so bad here, you know..." he says softly. I shrug, moving out of the shadows.

"I would give it a chance, to be honest," I say hesitantly, "but, the others..."

Gonzales stares at me, quiet. I shift my legs restlessly, eventually lying down on the bed, making sure to not kick Gonzales as I move.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time.  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts,  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

I stare up at the ceiling, feeling Gonzalesstill watching me.

"Emika..." he sighs. I shake my head.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart, that's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name, I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on.  
I'm barely holdin' on to you._

"Emika, you should know," Gonzales tries to say.

"I don't want to hear it," I snap at him. I don't mean to be so nasty, but I can't stand to hear anything about them.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head.  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead._  
_ I still see your reflection inside of my eyes.  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life._

"Emika, listen to me," his voice was stern, irritated. I glance down at him, looking into his eyes, searching for the answers.

"I don't want to hear their names, Gonzales," I reply with a sad voice. He narrows his eyes slightly.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart, that's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name, I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on._

"They aren't coming," he says, losing his patience. I felt my heart sink into my stomach, a lump forming in my throat.

"Wh... what?" I choke out. He has to be lying.

"I'm sorry, Emika. You deserved to know. They think that they found you," he replies.

_I'm hangin' on another day.  
Just to see what you throw my way.  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say.  
You said that I will be okay._

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone.  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home._

"Y-you're lying," I hiss. "You're trying to mess with my mind, since I'm already starting to go insane. You're trying to fool me. But it won't work," my voice cracks at the last part as tears start to run down my face.

"I'm really sorry, Emika," Gonzales whispers to me, placing a hand on top of mine. "I truly am."

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain (In the pain) there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin') , I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdon' on to you._

I curl up into a ball, feeling Gonzales shift so he was sitting behind me, his back against the wall. He put his hand on my shoulder, staying silent while I cried into my arms.

How could they just think they found me... They really don't care...

* * *

**A/n: Hello, friends! This was an experimental chapter. And I want to know: do you want me to continue making chapters like these? Or just stick with my old ones? Feedback is much appreciated! If you do give me feedback, I'll mention you in an author's note on the next chapter, promise.**


	21. Turning Tables

**A/N: I do not own the song. The song is 'Turning Tables' by Adele. Enjoy!**

**-Torii**

* * *

_~Emika's POV~_

I lie there, sobbing uncontrollably. I hear Gonzales mutter something, and I sniff, sitting up.

"What?" I hiccup, looking at him.

"Why don't you join us?" he repeats, staring at me.

_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor.  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say, you always say more._

"Wh-what?" I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, unsure I heard him right.

"Join us. Join the barrels. We can help you. Together, we can get revenge on the Bros for abandoning you," he says softly.

"Y-You can't be serious," I mutter.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables.  
Under your thumbs I can't breathe._

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me.  
No, I won't rescue you just to desert me.  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me.  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables.  
To turning tables._

"I am perfectly serious, Emika," he whispers.

"I... What would they think...?" I say softly, scared. "What would Stephano think?"

_Under haunted skies I see you (Ooh)._  
_Where love is lost your ghost us found.  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you.  
And hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa._

Gonzales stares at me, waiting patiently.

"I..." I hesitate.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables.  
Under your thumbs I can't breathe._

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me.  
No, I won't rescue you just to desert me.  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me.  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables.  
To turning tables._

"So?" Gonzales asks after a couple minutes. I look down at my hands, my eyes wide with fear. Fear of what Stephano would think of it. Fear of losing the Bros as my friends.

_Next time I'll be braver.  
I'll be my own savior.  
When the thunder calls for me.  
Next time I'll be braver.  
I'll be my own savior.  
Standing on my own two feet._

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me.  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables.  
To turning tables,  
Turning tables, yeah.  
Turning, oh._

I look at Gonzales, finally. My eyes cloud over with regret, yet I can't stop the single word that slips through my lips.

"Yes."


	22. What the?

_~Stephano's POV~_

I led the way through a dimly lit hallway, keeping to the shadows against the wall. I have my sword out, ready to strike anything that attack.

"Hey, Stephano?" I hear a small voice behind me whisper. I stop, glancing back.

"Yes, Emika?" I reply softly. She hugs me around the waist. I watch as the others go ahead.

"You won't let them take me again, will you?" she stares up at me with sad eyes, her chin on my chest.

"Of course not!" I reply, looking at her weird. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been acting very weird lately. I've seen the looks you've given me..." she says softly.

"You were just acting weird. I'm sure it was something to do with your insanity level," I look down at her.

"What if they have two of me? I thought I saw another one when I was taken. Who are you believe?" she said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry," I sigh, hugging her back like I should have before. "I'll believe you. I promise."

Emika smiles up at me, getting on her tiptoes. She leans closer to my face, and I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

My eyes widen in shock as she presses her lips to mine. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. But it was over as soon as it started.

"Let's go," she says, taking my hand and pulling me along.

'What the hell just happened?'


	23. Release

_~Emika's POV~_

"Alright, Emika. I talked to Barrel, and he said he's glad you accepted our offer, and you don't have to stay in here any longer," Gonzales says from the other side of the bars, unlocking the door. I wearily get up, slowly walking over.

"H-he's not gonna hurt me, is he?" I whisper.

"Of course not. As long as you do what he says," Gonzales replies, turning to walk to the door. My arm shoots out, and I grab the back of his silver tunic. He looks back at me.

"Don't leave me," I say without thinking.

He stares at me for a moment before nodding. "Alright. If you feel that out of place."

I give an apologetic smile, stepping closer to him without letting go. We head up and out of the dungeon, which I am thankful for.

"Here's where you'll stay," Gonzales tells me as we enter a room. "Since you don't seem keen on me leaving you, we'll share a room."

I step into the room, looking around. It wasn't like the other rooms in the castle. The walls were painted a soft red, and there was a window placed at the other side with clean, white drapes. There was a full sized bed set against the right wall and it looked newly made. Next to it sat a small nightstand with an unlit candle. On the left wall, there was a dresser set against the wall. Next to it was a closet that I stared uneasily at.

"You okay, Em?" Gonzales asks softly. I look back at him, nodding. I notice it was dark out, and I yawn.

Gonzales laughs quietly. "You need to sleep," he says, pushing me towards the bed. I turn around when he stops pushing me, wrapping my arms around his waist and clinging to him.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" he asks. I shake my head in response. He sighs, patting my head. "Alright. I'll stay with you. But you really need to sleep."

I let go of him reluctantly, turning towards the bed. Pulling back the covers, I crawl in carefully, patting the spot next to me when I see Gonzales hasn't moved.

"I don't need sleep, Emika," he says with a small smile. I pat it again, a stern look on my face. He huffs, walking around the bed and getting up, laying on top of the covers. I scoot over, snuggling up to him. He chuckles quietly, wrapping an arm around me and staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Emika."

I nod, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	24. The Talk

_~Emika's POV~_

I woke up to the feeling of an arm around me, and something warm in front of me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Emika."

The soft voice came out of nowhere, making me jump. I look back, seeing the silver statue smiling.

"Oh. Morning, Gonzales," I yawn, stretching. He sits up, running his fingers through my hair. I freeze, staring at the wall.

"Your hair is so tangled," he murmured. He gets up, walking over to the dresser and opening the first drawer. He pulls something out of it, walking back to the bed and sitting behind me. He lays his legs out straight, pulling me back so he can reach me. He starts brushing my hair, muttering something about hating long hair.

A couple minutes later, he stops, laying the brush down and chuckling. "I can't believe I just did that."

I laugh softly, running my hands through my hair. I look back at Gonzales, and he grins.

"Barrel came up earlier. He told me he wants to speak with you," Gonzales says quietly, his smile fading. I frown, my heart sinking. He sighs, getting up and placing the brush back in the drawer. "Better not keep him waiting."

I jump up, dashing over to him and clinging to him. He looks down at me, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me," I cry, burying my face in his chest.

"I don't know if Barrel will let me stay," he says. I tighten my hold, refusing to let go. He sighs after a moment. "Alright. I won't leave you."

I smile up at him, sniffing. He smiles softly back at me, and I detach myself from him, taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

Gonzales looks down at me, his hand raised to knock on the wooden door in front of us. I glance at him, nodding and tightening my hold on his hand. He looks back at the door, knocking.

"Come in," the deep voice travels through the door, and I quietly yelp in fear, jumping behind Gonzales. He opens the door, peeking in.

"It's me, sir. I've brought Emika like you asked," he says quietly.

"Good, good," Barrel nods, and I cling to Gonzales's shirt. He walks in and I follow closely behind. Gonzales stops in front of Barrel's desk, and Barrel raises an eyebrow at me.

"She refuses to let me go for some reason," Gonzales shrugs. Barrel stares at me for a moment before shuffling through some papers.

"Sit down, Emika," he states. Gonzales escapes from my grip, sitting me down. I reach out, grabbing his hand.

"Stay," I squeak, blinking back tears. He looks back at Barrel, who just shrugs.

"Alright," he says softly, and I stand up, forcing him to sit in my spot. I sit in his lap, clinging to his shirt.

"Well, Emika. I was very happy when I found out that you accepted my invitation to join the BarrelArmy," he starts. "I do have to say, this will be quite interesting when your friends find out you switched sides, don't you agree?"

I nod, staring at him. Gonzales wraps an arm around me, running his other hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"It will also be quite interesting on Stephano's part," Barrel continues. "Seeing as his brother here seems to have taken a liking to you."

Gonzales freezes, staring at me with wide eyes. I look over at him, silent.

Barrel's brow furrows. "Did she not know that? Oh. Well, now she does."

I stay quiet, looking away. Gonzales continues to run his fingers through my hair, only it was much slower this time.

"As I was saying, I'm happy you joined us. We can help you get revenge on your 'friends'," Barrel states. "I'll have you do some errands for me, this and that. And as long as you don't betray me, you won't go back to that dusty old dungeon. I'm sure neither one of you would like that. So, Gonzales."

Gonzales looks over at him. "Yes, sir?" he says quietly.

"I'm putting you in charge of Emika. Make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't," he orders. "Alright. Off you go now."

I refuse to move, still trying to take in everything. Gonzales sighs, putting his right arm under my legs and picking me up as he stood, walking out the door.

"Emika?" I hear him say when the door was shut. I continue to stare at thin air. "Emika please."

I finally look up at him, sadness in my eyes.

"I wanna go back."


	25. White Shadows

_~Gonzales's POV~_

"I wanna go back."

I stare at the girl in my arms, confused. "Go back where?"

Her eyes well up with tears. "Back with my friends. Back where I felt safe, not threatened by an enemy. I want to laugh with the Swedish gamer. I want to talk to with the chair. To play pranks with the pig. To go on adventures with the golden statue. To create different hairstyles with the rock."

I realize she's talking about the BroArmy, and I frown, feeling my heart start to break. "Wh-why?"

_When I was a young boy I tried to listen.  
And I wanna feel like that.  
Little white shadows, blink and miss them.  
Part of a system I am._

"Because everything is different here," she cries. "I don't like it. I don't want to be here."

_If you ever feel like something's missing.  
Things you'll never understand.  
Little white shadows, sparkle and glisten.  
Part of a system plan._

"Emika," I say softly. I start walking to our room.

"Take me home. Please. Gonzales," she whines, clutching my shirt.

_All of this noise, I'm waking up.  
All of this space I'm taking up.  
All of this sound is breaking up._

_Ohhhh..._

I open the door, stepping inside and closing it. I set Emika down, and she lets go, running to the bed and falling onto it. I stare at her with sadness.

_Maybe you get what you wanted.  
Maybe you stumbled upon it.  
Everything you ever wanted.  
In a permanent state._

_Maybe you'll know when you see it.  
Maybe if you say it, you'll mean it.  
And when you find it, you keep it.  
In a permanent state.  
A permanent state._

I walk over to the bed, sitting next to Emika. She shudders slightly, and I look down at her. "Emika..."

_When I was a young boy.  
I tried to listen.  
Don't you wanna feel like that?_

_We're part of the human race and.  
All of the stars and the outer space.  
We're part of the system plan._

"What?" she snaps, keeping her head down. I stay silent.

_All this noise, I'm waking up.  
And all the space, I'm taking up.  
I said I cannot hear you, you're breaking up._

I flip her over, forcing her to look at me. "Emika please. Listen to me."

"No! I want to go home!" she exclaims, squirming underneath my grasp.

_Maybe you get what you wanted.  
Maybe you stumbled upon it.  
Everything you ever wanted.  
In a permanent space._

_Maybe you'll know when you see it.  
Maybe if you say it, you'll mean it.  
And when you find it, you keep it.  
In a permanent state.  
A permanent state._

I sigh, letting her go. She sits up, staring at me as I glare at the ground.

"...Gonzales?"

_Swim out on a sea of faces.  
The tide of the human races.  
An answer now is what I need._

I feel her crawl over to me, wrapping her arms around my chest and laying her chin on my shoulder. "Gonzales?"

"Emika, I..." I hesitate. She's still going to want to leave. No matter what.

"What is it, Gonzales?" she asks softly.

_See it in a new sun rising.  
See it break on your horizion.  
Oh, come on love, stay with me..._

I take a breath, wrapping my arm around her waist and glancing at her.

"Stay with me."


	26. Lies

_~Stephano's POV~_

I follow Emika as she weaves through the castle, almost like she knows the place.

"Emika? Where are we going?" I ask softly, catching up.

"Somewhere special," she purrs. I fall out of step, a confused look on my face.

"Do you have any idea where we're at?" I whisper to Mister Chair.

"No. No idea at all," he replies, shrugging. I huff, still confused.

Emika leads us through a couple more doors, coming to a dead end.

"Uh, Emika? Are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask suspiciously. The roof caves in behind us, trapping Pewdie and Piggeh on the other side.

"I've finally got you right where I want you. Now, prepare to die," a male voice comes from Emika, and she disappears in a wisp of smoke.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim.

"We were lied to! And Pewds and Piggeh are on the other side!" I hear Mister Chair trying to dig through the debris. I growl, knowing who did this.

"Barrel still has Emika!" I yell, running to the debris. "Pewdie! Piggeh! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" the muffled reply came through, and I sigh in relief. "Stephano!? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Pewds. Take Piggeh and go find Emika! The one that was with us was a decoy! She's still with Barrel! Hurry!" I tell them.

"No! I won't leave you!" Pewds says.

"Pewdie. This isn't the time. Hurry. I don't know how much longer she has. Mister Chair and I will find another way out of here. Just go!" I exclaim in worry.

"Come on, Pewds. We have to go," Piggeh mumbles, and I hear Pewdie about in protest, before sighing.

"Stay safe, Stephano," Pewdie says, close to tears.

"Don't worry about me. YOU stay safe," I reply, smiling a bit. "Go find Emika."

"Don't forget to chairmode!" Mister Chair squeaks, trying to pull some debris off. I hear footsteps fading, which had to be them leaving.

"Alright, Mister Chair. Let's look for a way out. This castle is just full of lies. So these walls have to be lies, too," I say, chuckling slightly. He stands up, nodding.


	27. Interruption

_~Gonzales's POV~_

I watch as Emika's face falls in confusion.

"Wh-why?" she whispers. I sigh, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Emika, you deserve to know the truth. Ever since I saw you for the first time when spying on your friends, when I saw you with Stephano, I got jealous. I hate when my brother gets all the good things and I don't. I just want someone to stay with me. Like you. You understand what it's like to be alone. And I don't want you to go," by the time I finished my voice had cracked three times. Emika stares at me, wide eyed.

"Nevermind. I'll go tell Barrel it's time to go," I stand up, taking a couple steps forward.

"No!" I hear her squeal, jumping at me. I turn around to see her flying at me. She collides with my chest, and we fall backwards with her landing on top of me.

"E-Emika?" I stutter. She clutches my tunic desperately.

"D-Don't leave! Stay h-here," she cries. I frown, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fine. I won't," I run my fingers through her hair. She looks at me, her face close to mine.

"GONZALES!" the door flew open, and Emika yelps.

"Yes?" I tilt my head back, looking at the door.

"They're coming. It's time," Barrel says, staring down at us. I look at Emika, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.


	28. Told You

_~Stephano's POV~_

I grab Mister Chair's arm, slashing my sword against a hole in the wall. It collapses, and I shield Mister Chair from the debris that gets sent flying.

"Ha! I told you. Now, let's go," I chuckle, pulling him along. We run through the corridors, and I turn around the corner, smacking and tumbling onto someone.

"Gah! Hey!" the voice squeaks, and I roll off.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" I look at the man who I squished against the floor. "Pewdie!?"

"Stephano!" he yells, tackling me. I laugh, hugging him.

"I told you we'd make it out," I whisper.

"Glad to have you back," I hear Piggeh say to Mister Chair, who chuckles in reply.

"Come on. Get up. Let's go find Emika," I smile, lifting Pewdie off the ground. He laughs, and we take off.

_~Many corridors later~_

"They have to be close," I pant from all the running. Pewdie groans, sliding down to the floor.

Piggeh's ears perk up, and I look over. "Something up?"

"Listen," he straightens, looking back towards the corridor that we came from.

A shrill, high pitched scream came floating down the hallway.

Only two people can make that loud of a scream, but one of them is here. So that means...

"Emika!" Pewdie shrieks, jumping to his feet and taking off. We follow, staying on his heels.


	29. It Can't Be

_~Gonzales's POV~_

"Sorry?" Emika squeaks, and I kiss her forehead before Barrel knocks her out. I frown.

"Do we really have to do this? She's innocent!" I protest, getting up and holding the limp girl in my arms protectively.

"It has to be done. Otherwise she'll betray us," Barrel says with some regret.

"You don't want to do this as much as I do. So don't do it!" I whisper, only to get a shake of the head.

"Come on. We're waisting time," Barrel replies, walking out the door. I follow him reluctantly.

_~Back in the dungeon, Emika's POV~_

I groan, coming to reality. My head is pounding. What happened?

"Gonzales?" I say, my voice hoarse from the screaming I did earlier. I look around, seeing nothing but darkness. I start to panic. "Gonzales!?"

"Shh. I'm right here," his voice enters my mind, and I calm down slightly.

I try to reach out for him, but my arms were pinned down. "What's happening?"

The lights flicker on, and I finally realize where I am. I was in a big room, and there weren't many windows. I was in the middle of the room, strapped to a table. The lights gave off a blue glow, and I stare at Gonzales.

"What is happening? What did I do?" I whisper, tears springing to my eyes.

"You didn't do anything," he brushes the hair back from my face, smiling sadly down at me.

"Then what's happening!?" I ask again. I hear a sigh from the other side.

"It has to be done," Barrel steps into the light, a syringe in his hand. It was full of some glowing black and red liquid.

"Wh-what is that?" I squeak. He handed Gonzales the syringe.

"Go on," Barrel nods. Gonzales raises the syringe, poised to strike, when the door bursts open. We all look, seeing Stephano and the others.

"Stephano!" I exclaim. Gonzales turns back around, bringing the syringe down and into my stomach.


	30. Final Chapter! Transformation

_~Stephano's POV~_

Pewdie bursts through a door, and I step in front of him, seeing Gonzales and Barrel standing around a table. I hear Emika shout my name, and Gonzales bring something down, striking Emika in the stomach.

"No!" I scream, leaping and tackling Gonzales to the floor. I pin him down, snarling. "What did you do!?"

"It's too late, brother! She is one of us now!" he growls back, and I jump up turning and unlatching Emika. The syringe is empty, so I pulled it out and threw it across the room. I took Emika's hand.

"Emika! Emika can you hear me?" I say desperately.

_~Emika's POV~_

Gonzales struck me with the syringe, and everything instantly went fuzzy. I could barely see or hear, and I kept seeing black images in my view. There were growls and snarls in my hearing, and I didn't know where they came from. There was a sharp, burning pain from where the syringe was. I felt my arms and legs being unlatched, and the syringe removed. But the pain stayed. I felt tears run down my cheeks as the pain began to spread.

"Emika! Can... hear..." Stephano's voice fades in and out. The pain has taken over my body, and I cry out. I felt something growing from my head and my back. I rolled off the table, landing on all fours.

_~Gonzales's POV~_

I stand up, watching as Emika crouched on the floor, hissing with pain. I watch as her body starts to shift, changing in way unimaginable.

Her hair grew until it was thigh length and changed from a light brown to a dark chocolate brown. Two black and red cat ears grew from her hair, twitching. Her shirt shifted so it hung off one shoulder, and became a sweater, and has orange and light blue stripes. The sleeves stopped halfway before her fingers, and the body part stopped above her belly button.

Her pants shrunk, becoming dark blue ripped short shorts that stopped an inch under her belly button. From the back of her shorts grew a wolf-like tail that was fluffy and black and red in color. She grew claws on her fingers, and her teeth grew sharp. She opened her eyes, which were no longer the old blue color, but were now a piercing red, and had a narrow, evil pupil.

"Finally," Barrel breathed as she stands up. "The transformation is complete."

"No," Stephano whispers, voice breaking. "Emika..."

"She is no longer yours," Barrel laughs evilly. Emika dashes behind me, clinging to the back of my shirt. I look back at her, watching as she glares at the Bros with hatred, her talk swishing back and forth. "She no longer loves you. She belongs to Gonzales now."

"Emika?" I say softly. Her eyes flicker up to me, the hatred being replaced with happiness. I smile. "Go get them."

She looks back at Stephano, jumping at him and letting out a fierce snarl. He unsheathes his sword, and I watch with suspicion. He wouldn't do it.

My suspicion was replaced with confusion as the lights go out. A shriek of pain slices through the air, startling everyone.

_He didn't._


End file.
